Hasta Que el Chaos los Separe
by DwUltraTeam32
Summary: Siempre nos preguntamos de donde venimos y para donde vamos, En esta historia se demuestra algo de eso y que veremos a una princesa y un hechicero atravesar varias cosas para encontrar el amor.


**Hasta Que el Chaos los Separe**

Autores: Dw_Marshall32 / Color

- ChaosLoveProject -

PROLOGO

Se cuenta la Historia de que hace mucho tiempo existió una poderosa y extraña criatura, que estaba formada por distintas partes de diversos animales. Discord, "El Dios del Chaos", el cual tenía un poder tal que podía alterar la realidad a su antojo, creando el Chaos y la des-armonía en donde quisiese, Su poder era tal que ningún poni podía hacerle frente, ni siquiera las Princesas, Desesperadas las dos utilizaron unos Extraños y Poderosos Objetos desconocidos para todos los ponies, los llamados "Elementos de la Armonía", Con los Cuales Pudieron derrotar a tal entidad convirtiéndola en piedra.

Hasta el día de hoy todos los ponies se preguntan ¿De dónde pudo surgir una criatura tan poderosa?, Nadie los sabe, o bueno tal vez alguien sí, pero es una historia tan trágica y dolorosa, que ni el más valiente de los ponies quisiera recordar. Y esta es esa historia.

**Capítulo 1: La Llegada De Un Nuevo Súbdito**

Un hermoso día Era la que trajo a sus Súbditos la princesa Celestia, todos los ponies, elegantes como siempre, viviendo sus vidas como cualquier otro día, los Adultos trabajaban y los niños jugaban, todo normal, solo que este día tenia la particularidad de que la princesa Celestia tomaba una de sus varias caminatas por la ciudad de Canterlot, ella Disfrutaba de dar paseos semanales a la ciudad para Platicar con algunos Ciudadanos y hacerse ver entre los Súbditos, A pesar que ella Siempre se imponía como una figura de Autoridad, ella no tenía casi ningún poni con quien convivir mas allá que su hermana, así que tomaba estas caminatas para relacionar con mas ponies, pero en realidad esto no era más que una excusa para dirigirse a una pastelería Local y pedir una deliciosa rebanada de pastel.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y brillaba como ninguno, mientras tanto la princesa, luciendo su hermoso cabello rosa y utilizando su magia de Alicornio Abrió la puerta y al entrar Dijo.

-"Buen Día a todos los ponies"- Dijo ella.-"Buen día Su Majestad, ¿que le gustaría probar el día de hoy?"-. Respondió en forma de pregunta el amable poni del mostrador de la pastelería-"Lo de siempre, dos rebanadas de pastel de fresa por favor"-. El pony de pastelería tomo la orden de la princesa y le entrega su pedido replicando, -"esta la invita la casa, princesa"- Celestia, nada satisfecha por el trato que recibo respondió. -"Por favor no se moleste, pagare como todos los demás"- entregando el dinero al pony y retirándose del lugar.

Luego de esto la princesa decidió seguir con su caminata tranquila por las calles de Canterlot, para posteriormente ir al parque para poder disfrutar de una de esas deliciosas rebanadas de pastel que había comprado. Cuando llego al parque noto que había muchas más personas que las veces anteriores que ella había estado ahí, esto hiso sentir a la alicornio algo avergonzada, tanto por las miradas que recibía de parte de los otros ponies, como también lo hacia el hecho de estar sola en el parque. Pero a pesar de esto la alicornio Prosiguió y se dirigió a una de las tantas mesas que hay habían, Se centro y comenzó a admirar el cielo, desanimada y algo triste empezó a comer su pastel de bocados muy pequeños, y así es como la princesa paso casi todo el día en el parque. Poco a poco todos los grupos de ponies se empezaron a marcharse, uno a uno, hasta que solo quedo celestia, cosa que al principio pensó que sería algo bueno, pero al quedar completamente sola comenzó a sentirse algo triste y se podían notar algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

El atardecer llego a la ciudad de canterlot, Indicándole a Celestia de que ya era hora de ir a casa, para poder bajar el sol por completo y abrirle paso a su hermana menor, la princesa Luna, para que traiga la noche. Luego de terminar su rebanada de pastel y mirar hacia el atardecer ella dijo -"Mehh, fue un día perdido"-. luego se levanto de su lugar y se fue, decidió tomar el camino el camino largo, el cual era saliendo del parque y pasando por la entrada de la ciudad, solo por puro Capricho del alicornio, al salir del parque pudo notar mejor como era la ultima pony es irse del lugar.

Lentos eran sus pasos por las calles, los ponies iban entrando a sus casa y los comerciantes ya empezaban, de apoco, a cerrar sus tiendas. Se hacía tarde y se acercaba la hora de bajar el sol por completo así que la princesa, no muy agusto con su paseo, acelero el paso.

Llego el momento en el que la princesa llego a la entrada de la ciudad de canterlot, y por extraño que parezca , algo, algo en este día le llamo la atención a la alicornio, no sabía exactamente lo que era pero "eso" hiso que la pony se detuviese. Presencio a su alrededor, nadie cerca, pero ella siguió ahí, sin moverse mirando hacia afuera de la ciudad sin razón alguna, como si estuviese esperando algo que nunca sucedería. Se hacía tarde y ella solo seguía mirando hacia las afueras del lugar -"esto es estúpido"-Exclamo la princesa con una voz en tono de grito, y cuando estaba apunto de Irse, a los lejos, con la luz del sol casi escondido, ve la figura de lo que parece ser un pony macho, venia solo y llevaba puesto un tipo de túnica con la cual tapaba su cara, miraba hacia

abajo y se podía notar que era un Unicornio.

La alicornio se mantuvo en su posición, observando, cuando este misterioso pony paso por la entrada de la ciudad la princesa vio que era un solo un unicornio de piel gris, con un vestuario muy desgastado, vistiendo una solo túnica con capucha la cual no dejaba ver el color de su crin ni su rostro, el cual miraba hacia abajo en todo momento. Celestia no sabía exactamente ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? o ¿Qué? pero sentía algo que decía que debía conocer a ese poni, pero sabía que no podía solo decir "Hola soy la princesa Celestia y te ordeno que seamos amigos" así que solo siguió su camino .Mas tarde, no muy lejos d

el castillo, y por azares del destino, el poni desconocido choco , asiendo así que celestia dejara caer la rebanada de pastel de fresa restante que pidió anteriormente, la cual llevaba en un bolso que tenia y dejándolos caer al suelo.

-Disculpe madame pero puede fijarse por donde lleva sus cascos-. Dijo el abruptamente. Celestia respondió a la defensiva a pesar que sentía "eso" que no la dejaba descansar la mente .-Pero disculpe pero si usted fue el que andaba con la cabeza en las nubes dejado así caer mi postre al suelo, además sabe con quién está hablando-Dijo ella , aunque no le gustaba mucho remarcar su título ya que esto hacia que ella sintiera excluida de los demás ponis excluyendo a su hermana por supuesto.

El poni miro de quien se trataba era la mismísima princesa Celestia Diosa de sol hija de Gaia la Madre Tierra, y Cronos Padre del Tiempo. Este quedo incrédulo al ver que acababa de hacer.

-Perdóneme su majestad y-yo no quería hacerle ningún inconveniente-. Dijo el, mientas se quitaba la capucha y se ponía en reverencia sintiéndose algo nervioso de con quien estaba hablando, a lo que Celestia responde mientras moviendo su casco a él para que se levantara de la reverencia .-Tranquilícese señor al cualquier poni le puede ocurrir un accidente además que yo no andaba muy atenta a mi caminata-. -No todo fue mi culpa eh tenido unos días muy agitados, e-es mas tengo que darle una enderlizacion , que tal si la invito mañana a cenar para recompensar lo sucedido-. Dijo él un poco más tranquilo con una sonrisa que decía "Que por favor no mande al calabozo por favor" .-Esto no solo será algo que hace solo porque soy una princesa y puede hacer que le pasen cosas horribles-. Dijo ella recordando que todo lo ponis la trataban bien solo por una princesa y nunca como una amiga .-No no, claro que no, yo soy un potro con valores que sabe cuando hizo un error y tiene que el mas confiado

Mientras tanto, en el castillo real se encontraba la princesa Luna la cual seguía esperando la llegada de su hermana mayor para que baje por completo el sol y ella de paso a traer la noche. Mientras esperaba la llegada de su hermana en la azotea de su habitación dos guardias reales la interrumpen en su espera diciendo. –Emm...disculpe princesa, pero s-su hermana todavía no se ha prensentado y ya es muy tarde asi que estábamos pensando en organinar una búsqueda por la ciudad-. Dijo uno de los guardianes reales de la princesa con un poco de inseguridad. –Ya veo…bueno, no se molesten yo he de ir personalmente a su búsqueda-. Respondio la princesa menor. –Pero princesa-. Replico el otro guardia real que ahí se encontraba. –Les he dicho que yo he de ir-. –Esta bien, si así lo desea-.

Luego de esta conversación la alicornio abrió sus alas y enprendio vuelo desde la azotea donde se encontraba.

Celestia no sabia como reaccionar a tal situación ya que nunca había tenido una charla de este tipo, además que le parecía algo extraño que Un unicornio salga de la nada y luego le invite a una "cita", pero al mismo tiempo recordó aquella sensación que tuvo en la entrada de la ciudad y a pesar de no estar muy segura si seria una buena idea, ella acepta

-Bueno acepto su invitación, le parece que si nos reunimos las 6 pm-. Dijo con algo de inseguridad pero a la vez con mucha alegría contenía dentro de sí. -Perfecto y déjeme decirle que es un placer conocerla al fin princesa Celestia-. Dijo el tomando su casco derecho para besarlo como lo hacer de costumbre los caballeros

Celestia al ver esto se sonroja algo.

-Entonces lo veo mañana a las 6pm, apropósito me podría decir su nombre-. Dijo ella que todavía seguía algo sonrrojada .-Me llamo Starwhil-Dijo el continuando con su "Tono encantador". -Bueno lo veo mañana que pase buena noche, Starwhi-. Dijo ella despidiéndose. -Gracias que usted también por aceptar mi invitacion-Dijo el mientras se Marchaba

De repente, desde el cielo, aparece la princesa Luna la cual estaba muy sorpendida de ver a su hermana hablando con otro poni, ella baja del cielo y con un todo enojado dice. -Cel que haces aquí te llevo esperando casi una hora para subir la luna-. -Ay lo siento mucho hermanita, creo que deje pasar el disculpándose con su hermana distraída por el nuevo que acababa de conocer. -Adiós Starwhil lo veo mañana-. Fue lo ultimo que le dijo a ese ahora-no tan misterioso poni.

Después Celestia y Luna se fueron volando juntas para poder cumplir con sus deberes de diosas, mientras que Starwhil se despedía alzando sus casco en señal de adiós.

La conversación de las dos hermanas la comenzó Luna. –Disculpa Cel pero quien era ese poni con quien estabas hablando-. Pregunto su hermana que creía saber la razón del retraso de Celestia. -Aaaan nadie especial Luna solo un pony que acabo de conocer y con el cual me reuniré mañana por la tarde-. Dijo ella algo apenada. Su hermana se quedo sin palabras al pensar que su hermana tendría una cita ya que avían pasado alrededor de 15 años que ha tenido una "reunión" con quien no fuese ella o con ponies para atender un asunto Real.

Fin del Capitulo...


End file.
